Giant Mole
The Giant Mole is one of the Bosses found throughout 'RuneScape'. It is also one of the only bosses with the game Mechanics that involves the player of finding him when he buries. Because of this, it is not commonly fought. However, if you know how to bring down this foe correctly, you can bring in big profits. Fighting the mole The Giant Mole is Quite easy to get to, being located in Falador park. You need to have a spade to get into his lair, and you also need to get a lightsource to see around. A bullseye lantern is highly recommended because any lighting object that is not protected, will exstingish. So a tinderbox is also a must. If you are using a concealed lightsource such as a bullseye lantern, a tinderbox is not needed. When soloing the Giant Mole, it is Recommended to find a free world, and fight with Melee. However, if you want to range it, 70+ ranged is recommended due to its high defence. If you are fighting with melee, make sure you have level 43 prayer 'Protect from Melee' or otherwise its accurate high hits will likely be too much for the average player to handle. Melee Firstly, it is highly recommended to use weapons poisonous such as Dragon dagger (p++) to poison the mole dealing damage while you find it if it is to dig away on you. It is Recommended to use Prayer boosting gear such as Initiate or Monk Robes, and a Dragon Scimitar or above is most desirable. However, he still isn't that difficult to kill if you simply pray melee and find him throughout the dungeon. Each Kill takes roughly 4-6 minutes, depending on how much he digs, and your combat levels. Another effective way to melee the giant mole is to utilise the passive set effect of the Dharok the Wretched's equipment. To do this, wear all four pieces of the set, while having low hitpoints, and pray Protect from Melee - as you could hit very high before it digs away. Another method is to Prayer Flick the Protect from Melee prayer, so you can safely melee the mole without having to use Prayer potions or Super restores. This is, however, quite dangerous for one inexperienced in prayer flicking, and it is suggested to bring food in case you mess up your timing. Ranged It is a must to still have protect from Melee, as without it the Mole will hit rapid 20's, regardless of your defense level. Prayer gear isn't really a problem for you though because getting him in a safespot around a cavepart is quite simple. If you cannot get him into a safespot, then go ahead and pray protect from melee until he buries again. It is recommended to have 70+ ranged for Black D'hide, and a rune C'bow with ruby bolts (e), upon using diamond bolts (e) when its health is at around 30% remaining is highly recommended. Drops 100% drops |} Runes and Ammunition |} Weapons |} Armour |} Ores and bars |} Other |} Category:Bosses Category:Monsters